Mira's Plan
by Lucario564
Summary: Mira's got a plan for some of the people at Fairy Tail. Will her plan fail or succeed? Will it leave Fairy Tail in love or broken hearted? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Nalu

Lucy sat at the guild enjoying a drink, courtesy of her favorite bartender Mira when she heard something that made her stomach churn.

"So, you're really going to ask Natsu out?" Mira excitedly asked her little sister. After that Lucy couldn't help but completely listen in. For a long time now Lucy had tried to deny the feelings she had for her pi-salmon haired friend. By now it was completely pointless to deny her feelings and now she was just pondering what to do with them.

"Yeah," Lisanna said with a nod. "We've hung out a lot since I got back from Edolas and I think I'm ready." The girl had a slight blush on her face that Lucy knew Natsu would find adorable. Her best friend had never said that he liked Lisanna, but he has admitted to liking someone.

Who else would it be?

As much as it pained Lucy to say it she could completely understand why Natsu would like Lisanna. The girl was the definition of perfect. Not only was she beautiful, but she was also caring and the sweetest girl in the whole kingdom.

'It's okay,' Lucy thought to herself. 'He is still going to be your best friend, right? Right!?'

"Well then, you better get to it before you change your mind," Lucy was pulled out of her thoughts by Mira.

"You're right," Lisanna got up from her seat and headed to the door. "Wish me luck," she said with a short wave to her older sister.

"Good luck!" Mira called back.

Once the doors closed behind Lisanna, Lucy had a few moments of hesitation before she bolted out the door, completely missing the smirk that Mira had on her face.

Lucy chased after Lisanna as quietly as she could. She didn't know what she was doing or why she was doing it but she had to find out what Natsu was going to say. Like it was hard to guess what he would say.

She continued to follow the girl until they found Natsu and Happy training (of course) in the forest. Lucy hid behind a tree to keep from being seen.

"Hey Natsu and Happy!" Lisanna called out, running up to the boy and cat. Upon seeing the white-haired girl, Natsu immediately perked up. He whispered something to Happy that caused the blue cat to fly off somewhere.

"Guess he wanted some privacy," Lucy mumbled dejectedly.

"Hey Lis! What's up?" He called back.

"Natsu, I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Lisanna started playing with her hands in a nervous way, even though she wasn't nervous at all. The girl was quite confident it what his answer would be.

"Sure, anything." Lucy started having a hard time controlling her breathing. Her palms were sweating and her heart was beating so hard that she thought it might explode. She wanted to jump out from behind the tree and stop it all from happening, but she knew it would only delay the inevitable. They both liked each other and she just needed to get over the feelings she had for her best friend.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" Lucy held her breath.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked. Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes at how dense the boy could be. She was surprised he even knew what having a crush was. Lisanna however, just giggling at his denseness.

"I mean like a date Natsu. Do you want to go out on a date with me?" she asked again. Natsu's eyes widened. Out of all the questions he expected his friend to ask, this wasn't one of them. He was hoping she would ask with help on a mission since he hadn't been on one in a while. This question came as quite a shocker.

"O-oh, wow um…" Lucy shouldn't be here, she couldn't be here. She started to run away from the tree. "I'm sorry Lis, but I can't," Natsu answers.

What!?

Lucy halted her steps and went back to the tree.

"Oh. Why?" Was it just Lucy or did she not sound all that surprised or upset?

"Lisanna, you're a really sweet girl and maybe if you hadn't gone to Edolas I would feel the same way, but I just don't. I actually like someone else right now." Natsu bowed his head at the girl.

"That's okay Natsu, but can you do something for me?" Natsu looked up in surprise but answered quickly.

"Anything."

"Whoever this girl is, tell her how you feel and soon." Lucy's eyes widened in shock. She was gonna have to do this again! The thought made her want to hurl. Then she realized she wouldn't have to do it again and she shouldn't even be here right now. Oh well.

"Lis, I don't know, I mean…" Natsu rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Is that gonna be hard on you because of how you feel. I don't want you to feel awkward or upset."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. As long as you're happy, I'll be happy." Lucy was shocked. Why would Lisanna be encouraging her crush to ask out another girl. Lucy would never do that, but Lisanna is probably a better person that she is.

"O-okay, I'll tell her soon," Natsu agreed.

"Great, I hope she says yes." She was about to walk away when Natsu pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Lis. You're a great friend, you know." Lisanna smiled into their embrace. She pulled away and looked at her friend.

"I gotta go, but I'll see you around." She turned and walked away.

"Later!" Natsu called out.

Lucy stays frozen in her spot behind the tree, still confused about what happened. He said no. Natsu actually said no to Lisanna. She was about to smile until she remembered that he did still like someone. She didn't know who it could possibly be. He treats everyone at the guild like family, so it's pretty hard to narrow down. She wanted to believe that it could be her, but couldn't risk getting her hopes up in case it wasn't.

"You do realize that I can smell you over there, right Luce?" Lucy stiffened and she held in a breath. Her eyes widened and her heart sped up.

Crap!

She completely forgot about the fire dragon slayers heightened senses. She made her way out of the tree, awkwardly standing in front of her best friend. Natsu stood in front of her with an expression that said he was waiting for an explanation.

"H-hey, Natsu," she said awkwardly.

"H-hey, Lucy," he mocked. Lucy glared at her best friend, even if she did deserve it. "What are you doing here Luce?"

"I um…" she started. "Well, I uh… I was just um…" she couldn't find any reasonable excuse for being here. Even her actual reason for being here wasn't reasonable.

"Yeah?" he questioned. Lucy sighed. She was just going to have to tell him the truth.

"I overheard Mira and Lisanna talking about asking you out and when she left I decided to follow her," she blurted out.

"Why?" he asked.

"I uh… I wanted to know what your answer would be. You told me you liked someone and I figured it was Lisanna," she said, hoping he was done questioning her and would just drop it. Oh, how wrong she was.

"Why did your heart keep speeding up while I was talking with her? Like when she asked me out I heard your heart go super-fast." Lucy gulped. Curse his heightened senses! She was so worried by the question that she missed the mischievous glint in Natsu's eyes. He knew the answer but he was curious if she would say it.

"Well, I-it was b-because…" Lucy really didn't know how to answer this question.

"It's speeding up right now too," he pointed out. Oh, how he loved to tease her. Her face was the color of Erza's hair and he loved seeing her so flustered like this. It took everything in him not to chuckle. "You also look pretty red right now. Are you feeling okay?"

"S-shouldn't you be figuring out how to ask out that girl you like?" It may have pained her to say it but she had to change the subject somehow. Natsu was disappointed but decided to drop it. Besides, the next topic would be just as, if not more fun.

"That's actually what I'm doing right now," he said. Lucy looked like a fish caught out of water. She was tempted to look behind her to see if someone else was here, but decided against it given how Natsu was looking straight into her eyes.

"H-how?" she questioned. She didn't want to embarrass herself and make any assumptions. Natsu wasn't going to let himself do all the work though.

"Well, I told Lis I would do it soon, so I thought I might as well do it as soon as I got the chance to talk to her." He took a small step toward Lucy. Lucy started to see the game he was playing but still wasn't completely sure. She took a small step toward him as well. They were only a few inches apart now.

"Then, you should probably do it now," she said hesitantly and he smirked at her. He liked that she was playing along too. He could still feel the insecurity inside her too and it just made her all the cuter.

"Well, I would but I feel like it would be even more adorable if she told me first. It be quite the coincidence too, don't you think?" He took another step toward her. Their chests were practically touching and if she leaned up a little bit they would be kissing. She could feel the heat coming off of him, his muscles were showing from his open vest and he was still slightly sweaty from his training. All these factors made Lucy's mouth go dry.

"I-it would be," she chuckled slightly. His eyes went down to her lips at the same time that hers went to his.

Finally, Lucy couldn't take it anymore and she leaned up and captured his lips with hers. She felt him tense and was about to pull away when he relaxed and melted into it. He cupped her face with his hands to keep her hands in place. Her hands went up to his hair. The kiss was slow and sweet but also had a lot of passion. They stayed in their embrace until they had to pull apart to breathe but they remained close to each other.

Lucy's arms were wrapped around Natsu's neck and his arms went down to her waist. They just stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes as they caught their breath. Neither daring to speak. That was until Natsu decided to break the silence.

"So, can I guess this means that you like me back?" he laughed.

"If I recall correctly, you never said you liked me," she playfully glared.

"I think it was pretty obvious," he retorted.

"Well, then I think it's pretty obvious that I like you too." They both laughed and Natsu gave her a chaste kiss. "How about we go back to the guild and tell everyone. I know Levy's gonna be telling me I told you so's for at least an hour, so we might as well get it over with."

"You sound so excited about it," He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, let's go." So, the new couple walked back hand in hand to Fairy Tail. Even though they were excited to tell everyone they were both a little nervous too. They knew most of their friends would be happy for them but there were two in particular that they were worried about. Lisanna had already said she was okay and even encouraged Natsu, but they still didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around them. And from what Lucy heard, Mira as rooting for Natsu and Lisanna and Lucy didn't want her friend mad at her for getting in the way. Still, the couple pushed on to tell their friends at the guild.

They walked in the guild together and caused everyone to look at them. The room went silent and everyone was looking at their joined hands, slowly connecting the dots. Grey, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel and Erza were at a table with shocked expressions on their faces. Erza even dropped her strawberry cake. Many of the other tables had similar expressions. Mira and Lisanna were at the bar with expressions that matched most of the others.

Lucy and Natsu were about to break the silence when they hear a loud squeal coming from the bar.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Our plan worked Lis!" Mira jumped up and down by the bar. Her and her younger sister then proceeded to high-five. This caused everyone else to break out of their shock and express their happiness for the couple. Levy, like Mira had also squealed and ran up to Lucy and gave her a big hug.

"Finally! I knew this would happen! Congrats Lucy and Natsu! It took you guys long enough though," Lucy's friend jumped around. She was so happy she went and jumped on Gajeel. The iron dragon slayer blushed but didn't shake the girl off.

"Yeah, we're happy too…" Lucy started, then remembered something. "Wait, Mira what do you mean? What plan?"

"Oh, that. Well, I figured you needed a little so help so me and Lis came up with this plan to get you two together. It started in here and after our conversation I figured Lucy would get jealous and run after Lis. We just had to talk loud enough to make sure you heard us but not be suspicious about it," Mira explained.

"Wait, so Lisanna you never had a crush on me?" Natsu asked.

"Well, when we were little I did, but after coming back from Edolas I realized you were in love with someone else," Lisanna clarified.

"But what would have happened if Natsu had said yes?" Lucy questioned.

"It was obvious to everyone but you Lucy that he was in love with you and only you. We both knew he would only say yes if it was you asking him out," Mira finished. Natsu blushed a little bit.

"Hey, I wasn't that obvious, right?" he wined.

"Please, Flame Brain everyone knew you had the hots for her," Grey came up to the bar, shirtless.

"You want to go, Ice Princess!?" Nastu got in a battle stance.

"Natsu," Lucy warned. Natsu immediately sat down grumbling something that no one heard. Grey made a whipped motion that Natsu, luckily, didn't see. Lucy sat down beside Natsu and he wrapped his arm around her. Mira squealed.

"Oh, my Mavis, they are so cute!" she looked at her new favorite couple at Fairy Tale who began talking with the other guild members. She looked around the guild, when two members caught her attention. A blue-haired girl sitting next to a long black haired dragon slayer who still had the faintest of a blush on his face. She leaned over to whisper in her sister's ear. "Lis, I just found two more targets."

 **Hello, everyone who read my first story on fanfiction. I want to thank you for checking this out and I would really appreciate it if you left me a review. Good or bad because I know that I still need to work on my writing. I may continue this story to include other couples in Fairy Tail that I like but we'll see. I just started my freshmen year in high school so I may not have the time. Again, I thank you all for checking out my story.**

 **BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

GaLe

Levy McGarden felt a cool breeze blow against her as she walked to Fairy Tail with a book in her hand. She probably should have known better than to walk and read at the same time but this book was _really_ good, and she was almost to the end. As she continued to walk an eerie feeling came across her. She halted her steps for a second to look around at her surroundings. The streets around her were suspiciously empty but nothing else stood out to her. After seeing nothing she concluded that she was just paranoid and went on walking. She picked up her pace slightly but remained reading her book.

If she wasn't so interested in her book she may have seen the man magically appear out of nowhere before it was too late. However, she was and the mysterious man wearing a ski mask bumped into her and knocked the book out of her hand. She jumped back away from the man who was good few feet taller than her. His eyes stared at her with a strong intensity that made her want to curl away. The man looked like he was getting ready to attack her.

Acting fast, Levy used her script magic to try and hit him. However, before the attack could hit the man shot out a bolt of lightning that destroyed her magic. The man didn't even look like he was trying that hard which made Levy gulp. This man was much stronger than her and she needed help. She tried to run past him but he was too fast. As she tried he pushed her back so hard she fell down a few feet away from him. Levy needed help and she knew just who to call. She remembered exactly who she planning to meet at Fairy Tail. One of the only people who could hear her from where she was. The man who would kill this masked attacker for touching her.

"Help!" Levy screamed as loud as she could. "Gajeel! Help Me!"

At Fairy Tail Gajeel sat at a booth with a beer waiting on the shrimp. He was growing bored waiting for her. Salamander was with his newly discovered mate, and Pantherlily was off doing a solo mission. He had nothing to do except wait for Levy. At least, until he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"Help!" a familiar voice screamed. The voice was a few blocks away and quiet even for his dragon senses to pick up. He convinced himself that he was just hearing things to make up for being so bored. "Gajeel! Help me!" That time he was sure he heard correctly.

Gajeel jumped up from the booth, scaring most of the guild members since they couldn't hear her scream. He ran out of the guild and towards her before anyone could ask what was wrong. Someone was hurting Levy and that was something they were certainly going to have to pay for. He shook off the blush on his face and followed her scent.

Levy jumped up and tried to fight her attacker again but was met with the same result as last time. Her script magic was no match for his lightning but she still couldn't figure out why he seemed to be holding back. She needed to catch him off guard and then maybe she wouldn't need to wait for Gajeel to get here.

' _If he's even coming_ ,' Levy thought. She ran up to the man as if she was trying to escape again. When he went to push her back she prepared another attack. Surprised from being caught off-guard the man attacked with more power than he previously had. The bolt of lightning not only matched hers magic but overpowered it and she was hit. The attack hit her so hard she went sailing back into a tree and hit her head. She looked up at the man and was confused to see a shocked and maybe even worried look on his face. She didn't have time to question it when a voice came from behind her.

"Levy!" Gajeel shouted as he saw the girl against the tree. He ran up closer and growled dangerously at the masked man who hurt her. "Iron Dragon, Iron Fist!" Gajeel landed the attack right against the guys jaw and sent him backwards. Before Gajeel could attack again the man disappeared in a bolt of lightning. "What? You coward! Come back here and fight me!" He was going to continue shouting until a groan reminded him of why he was here.

"It's okay Gajeel," Levy said weekly. "He's gone now so we can just forget about it."

"Forget about it?!" he exclaimed. "Levy do you realize what he could have done to you if I weren't here?!" He went to her side as she tried to stand up. He guided her over to a rock and sat her down on it. "He could have kidnapped you Levy, or even worse he could have…" Gajeel didn't want to finish his thought. He didn't have to as the petite bluenette wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered to him. Tears were string to build in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "I know what he could have done, and I'm so thankful that you came to help me, but I really just want to forget about it. Please?" Gajeel sat their stunned for a second. He didn't want to let it go but he could tell by the tone of her voice that she really did.

"Okay shrimp, but if I run into that guy again he will to pay, and just do you know," he said pulling away from their embrace and looking her in the eye. "I'll always be there to help you." They both blushed at his words but are also glad he said them. Tears were about to fall from her eyes for entirely different reason as she pulled him into another hug. They sat there for a few moments until he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. It took them a few moments before they realized how close they were and they both blushed again, but neither moved.

Levy's heart sped up and her breathing got a little heavier. They looked down at each other's lips simultaneously and then back up. They stood their frozen staring each other in the eyes. Almost as if they were daring the other to move. Levy thought about all the possible outcomes and debated whether she should move forward or go back. However, she didn't have to as Gajeel decided for her.

She reacted immediately when his lips landed on hers. His hands tightened around her waist to pull her closer. Their lips moved together until the need to breathe became too much. They stayed together, panting slightly. Both debating what to do until a sound erupted that Gajeel didn't expect.

Levy started laughing. It was small, but a laugh. Apparently, something was humorous about the situation and he pulled away from her until she clarified.

"I'm sorry but it's just, it took us so long," she laughed. He gave her look as if she was crazy before she spoke again. "C'mon Gajeel, I don't know about you but I've had feelings for you for a while now and I can't believe we just now did something about it."

Gajeel grumbled something and crossed his arms. He kind of looked like a child pouting but Levy found it adorable. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around him which he, with slight reluctance returned.

"Don't be like that." She tried to lean up and kiss him again but without his compliance she was too short. She gave him her best puppy dog face which he ignored. "Fine," she grumbled. She kicked him in his leg which brought him down to a better height. Then she gave a kiss which he somewhat returned. After she pulled back and he stood back to his full height. She thought he would glare but was happy to see that he let out his small signature laugh.

"Geez short stuff, didn't know you had a kick like that in you," he said. They stood there for a few more seconds before he spoke again. "You okay to walk? When you called I kind of made a scene at the guild. They might be curious about what was going on." She groaned at the thought of the guild.

"Oh no, its going to be just like Natsu and Lucy isn't it." Levy froze at the thought of what happened with her best friend. "Wait a minute, she better not have. She wouldn't, would she? There is no way she would do that right?" Levy continued to ramble on about how someone wouldn't do such a thing while Gajeel stared at her confused.

"Hey, what are you rambling on about?" he asked. Levy stopped her ramble but he could still see the gears spinning inside her head.

"C'mon," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him off to the guild. "I've got a demon to kill."

It then clicked in Gajeel's head who she was talking about and the same rambling Levy was doing happened in his head. If she was right then he had a fellow dragon slayer to murder.

Levy slammed open the doors to the guild and walked over to the bar dragging Gajeel with her and ignoring the stares they were getting. Her eyes were focused on the white-haired demon behind the bar with a sickly-sweet smile and a blond dragon slayer in front of her.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Levy asked even though the answer was clear.

"What are you talking about Levy?" Mira looked down at their intertwined and let out an obviously fake, surprised gasp. "Oh my Mavis, are you guys finally together?" She squealed.

"Cut the crap Mira," Gajeel snapped. He turned to Laxus with rage in his eyes. "You hurt Levy, didn't you?!" He got the attention of the whole guildhall who were all confused aa to why Gajeel looked like he was going to break Laxus in two.

"Wait Gajeel, don't kill him yet," Mira said. "Okay yes it was part of my plan but it didn't go exactly how I wanted but still had its desired effect." Mira smirked at the end.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"Well, you guys are together right so it was a mission accomplished." Mira was trying to make it sound as sweet as she could so Gajeel would quit looking like he was going to murder the blond dragon slayer.

"No. What do you mean it didn't go exactly as planned?"

"Oh, that wasn't my fault. That was all Laxus so he can explain."

Laxus shot the demon a glare as she threw him under the bus. "If I remember correctly it was your plan that you dragged me into."

"Yes, but you were the one who screwed it up so jus- "

"Will someone just explain?" Gajeel snapped. He was growing more impatient by the second when he just wanted to punch Laxus in the teeth.

"Yeah," the entire guild hall chorused. Laxus turned so he could talk to, everyone apparently. He let out a sigh as he started.

"Okay, Mira asked me to help with her little plan to get these two together. At first, I told her no but she can be a very… convincing woman, so I gave in." He looked to the girl who had the most innocent look on her face. "Anyway, my job was to pretend to attack Levy and scare her until Gajeel came to help her. Then I could leave and they could have their little moment. Everything was going fine until short stuff over here decided to get tricky and caught me off guard. I accidently used too much power and knocked her into that tree."

"I'm sorry you two," Mira apologized. "Levy was never supposed to get hurt." She bowed her head in shame. Even though, how sincere her apology actually was, was debatable Levy let out a long sigh.

"It's okay Mira. I'm fine and I guess everything did work out." She looked back to her iron dragon slayer who didn't look pleased at all and his glare on Laxus hadn't lessened in the least. "Gajeel," she warned. "We agreed to let it go." He didn't look happy about it but did sigh and nod his head at her.

"Hey Metal Face, you actually got tricked by one of Mira's plans!?" Natsu laughed, walking to the bar with Lucy trailing behind him.

"You got tricked by it too you Pyro!" Gajeel yelled back. They both got ready to fight each other.

"Boys!" both Lucy and Levy yelled at their respective partners. Both sat down beside their mate, grumbling something about how they would settle this later.

Gray made a whipping motion that neither saw as he went to grab a beer. Mira smirked as she watched him get tackled by a blue-haired water mage who was rambling about how she couldn't wait for her and her precious Gray-sama to have a moment like the other pairs had.

"Don't worry Gray," Mira mumbled. "Your time is coming." She cleared her throat to get the attention of the guild hall. "So, as you have noticed my scheming has led to two of my favorite ships becoming canon. Well, I'd like to inform you all that this is only the beginning." The entire guild hall was silent from fear of the bartender's plans. "Watch you back Fairy Tail, because you'll never know when I'm going to strike again."

There was a collective gulp from everyone.

 **Well, here is the second chapter. Sorry it took a little while to get out but the next one should come faster. Now everyone knows Mira's got a plan up her sleeve. Who's next? You'll have to read the next one to find out. Thank you all for reading and I would appreciate it if you wrote me a review.**

 **BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

Gruvia

Gray sat at the guild with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. While glancing around his eyes landed on a certain bartender that made the feeling even worse. Was it him or did Mira's eyes land on him more than anyone else's and did she have a smirk when she did so? Was he really just imagining all of this?

Ever since Mira's warning to the guild everyone was on high alert around the white-haired demon or around someone they may, possibly, could, probably liked. This was why Gray was feeling uneasy. He knew that Mira wanted him and a certain blue-haired water mage to get together.

"Gruvia will be canon!" she would often shout when Juvia did something embarrassing. Well, Gray wasn't falling for it. No, he refused. He _refused_ to be compared to Flame Breath and Metal Head over there with their new girlfriends. Besides, he doesn't like Juvia like that, right? Right!?

Then why was he so upset when the water mage herself walked into the guild later that day and didn't even spare him a glance? Gray did his best to keep the shock and confusion off his face when Juvia walked in and immediately sat down next to Erza without so much as a wave to him.

Every day…

Every day since she came to the guild she would at the very least say hello to him when they first saw each other and usually do more. Why was today different? More importantly, why did this bother him so much?

There was no way he actually liked the constant attention she'd give him, right? No way, it pissed him off to no end. The way she'd run up to him with that bright smile and beautiful blue eyes. Her long beautiful hair bouncing with each step she took…

Gray shook his head to clear his thoughts. No way did he think of her in that way. She probably just didn't see him and once she did she would be all over him like always. For some reason he breathed a sigh of relief at the thought. He shook his head again. What was wrong with him today?

"I need to fight someone," Gray muttered to himself.

"I'll fight you Popsicle Stick!" Natsu shouted standing front his seat beside Lucy. Gray smirked at the challenge and rose to fight the fire dragon slayer.

"You're on Flame Brain!"

After the brawl which Gray totally would have won if Erza hadn't intervened Gray went to the bar to get a drink. After Mira handed him his drink he turned around and his eyes landed on Juvia again. There was no way she hadn't seen him this time and she still hadn't looked at him. Gray couldn't help but feel annoyed at this.

"What's wrong with Juvia?" Mira asked from behind him. Gray took his eyes off the bluenette to look at the white-haired demon.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" he questioned back.

"Well it's pretty obvious. She's been pretty much ignoring you all day today. She didn't even root for you while you were fighting with Natsu." Gray looked down at the counter with confusion obvious on his face. It was true. Gray couldn't help his eyes landing on her while he was fighting and every time he did she was either talking to someone else or just staring down at her table, like she couldn't even look at him.

"I-I don't know what's wrong," he murmured. His head flew up in panic and his arms came up in surrender. "I swear Mira I didn't do anything. I would never try to ruin one of your ships," he said quickly. Mira just waved him off.

"Don't worry about that anymore." Gray stared at her in absolute shock, so she continued. "Well, you've made it obvious that you don't reciprocate her feelings and I didn't think she'd wait forever which it now appears she hasn't. So lately I've been trying to set her up with someone else. What do you think of her and Lyon?" Mira wanted to burst out in laughter at the look of horror on Grays face, but she kept a steady smile.

"W-what? No! Absolutely not! They would be horrible together!" Gray didn't even care about the looks he was getting from his outburst.

"Really? He seems to really like her and I'm sure now that she's over you she may start to like him as well." Gray felt like he was punched in the gut. Was she really over him? Wait, shouldn't he be happy about this?

"Y-you think Juvia's over me?" Grays asked with his voice barely over a whisper.

"Well if she's not already then I would say she's at least trying to be," Mira told him before leaving to get someone else's order.

Gray just sat there for a while. Thinking over all that had happened between him and Juvia. After all this time she's really trying to get over him? Why? Why now? Why wasn't Gray happy about this? He didn't want to admit it but the idea of Juvia being over him made his stomach churn in the worst possible way.

He turned back to the water mage and noticed she was about to leave. Gray felt like this was his last chance to get her back, but why would he want that? Gray knew the answer but didn't want to admit it. That didn't stop his feet from running after Juvia as she walked out of the guild.

Juvia didn't get far before Gray grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. Her beautiful face showed confusion but that was pretty much it. It was so weird for Gray to see her without the glee that came whenever she saw him, especially if it was him starting the conversation.

"Is something wrong Gray?" Juvia asked and Gray was even more taken back. Gray, not Gray-sama. When did that start? He never particularly liked it, but it was just another thing that Juvia always did that she wasn't doing today. He decided not to beat around the bush and simply ask his question.

"Why did you ignore me today?" Juvia wasn't entirely surprised by his question but still didn't really know how to answer it.

"Juvia's sorry. She wasn't trying to upset you, but she thought you would want your space. You never seem to like the attention Juvia always gives you, so she decided not to bother you." Gray breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't over him. She was just respecting his space for once. At least that's what he thought until she continued. "Gray doesn't have to worry about Juvia bothering him anymore since Juvia is over him." Right there, Gray felt more pain in his chest than he had ever felt before.

"W-what?" he managed to choke out.

"It's been long enough," Juvia answered with a shrug. "Juvia has liked Gray for so long but she finally understands that Gray doesn't feel the same way. Juvia has decided to move on."

"No! Don't move on!" Gray snapped quickly. Juvia was caught off guard by his outburst.

"W-what do you mean? You don't want me to move on?" Juvia asked.

"No. You can't move on when I just figured out that I'm in love with you." Right there, is when the biggest smile that anyone has ever seen broke out onto Juvia's face. She quickly squealed and jumped on Gray knocking him down to the ground with her on top of him.

"Finally! Finally, Gray-sama you accept your feelings!" Juvia screamed clinging to him as if he was her life-support.

"What do you mean? I thought you were over me? You said you thought I would never have feelings for you." Juvia just giggled.

"Gray-sama really thought that Juvia could ever be over the love of her life?"

"I…"

"Gray-sama is so cute when he's nervous." This caused Gray to blush a bit and even more when he remembered the position they were in. Juvia got a blush on her face too ask she leaned a bit towards him. "C-can Juvia kiss Gray-sama?"

Gray didn't trust his mouth to respond, so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her lips down into his. The kiss was passionate as they continued to lay on the ground outside the guild. The couple was so distracted by each other that they didn't notice the whole guild come out until they heard a camera click.

They broke apart and Juvia jumped off Gray as Mira looked at the picture she just took of her OTP. Gray jumped up to his feet and helped Juvia to hers as he glared at his guild mates. Especially the two dragon slayers that couldn't help doubling over in laughter behind their respective girlfriends.

"Yes!" Mirajane shouted. "I knew Gruvia was going to happen and it's about time."

"Wait a minute, I thought you said you didn't ship us anymore?" Gray questioned.

"Oh please, you're so gullible Gray. That was all part of the plan. I would never give up on Gruvia."

"This was a part of your plan?" Gray asked, upset that he had fallen for it. Mira nodded sweetly.

"Yep and this was the easiest one. It didn't take much convincing to get Juvia on board and it was so much fun watching the cold-hearted Gray get upset over a girl." Gray turned to his new girlfriend in shock.

"Juvia! You were in on this!"

"Juvia is sorry Gray-sama!" she apologized grabbing him and pulling him into a bear hug that was making it a bit hard to breathe. "Please don't be mad at Juvia!" His eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. It all worked out I guess."

Natsu and Gajeel both simultaneously made a whipped motion that Gray, luckily, didn't see.

"Everyone!" All the members of the guild froze and looked to Erza who, while looked happy for the couple, also looked slightly irritated. "Get back inside and quit causing a ruckus." Everyone followed the woman's command as they didn't want to risk angering Erza.

Mira smiled as she watched the red-haired mage walk back in the guild. "Don't worry Erza, you'll get yours too. Although that particular ship will probably take a good amount of planning." Mira kept thinking of who should be next when she walked back into the guild and behind the bar. As she was getting a drink made a certain pair a few tables across the guild caught her eye. "They'll be perfect," Mira smirked.

One of two heard the demon and turned across the room to see the smirk Mirajane was giving her and her friend/maybe, possibly, probably crush.

Oh no.

 **Who do you guys think are next to get matched up? I don't think it's too hard to guess. It also shouldn't be hard to guess who Erza will get matched up with eventually, given the other ships done in this story. Thank you for checking out my story. I'll see you next chapter!**

 **BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

Rowen

"Romeo?" Romeo turned to look at Wendy, who had a weird expression on her face. She was staring down at the ground and her face was bright red.

"What's wrong Wendy?" he asked immediately concerned. Is she sick? She looks like it with how she's shaking.

"N-nothing!" she shouted quickly. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ask me whatever you want," he said with a bright smile. Though when he did she just seemed to turn more red. Romeo was really confused.

"W-well," she took a deep breath. "D-do you wanttogooutwithme?" she said really quickly.

"Um… sorry can you say that again?" he asked. Why was she being so weird. Wendy took a deep breath, calming herself a little.

"Do you want to go out with me?" she tried again.

"Go out where?" Wendy seemed to deflate slightly but after casting a glance at the bar she perked back up. Romeo really didn't understand what was going on.

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe the park?" she said with a bit of a tight smile. "I just so happen to have a picnic basket that was somehow "accidently" sent to me this morning." She glanced back at the bar quickly before her eyes went back to Romeo. Romeo somehow now just noticed the basket at her feet.

"Sure," Romeo said. "When do you want to go?"

"How about now?" She didn't give him the time to answer as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. On the way out, he saw a certain someone smirk at him by the bar. What was happening?

Wendy never let go of his hand as they made their way to the park. He didn't mind and just let her drag him around the park. Finally deciding on a spot under a tree, Wendy came to a stop. Apparently just now realizing she still had a grip on his hand she quickly released it, turning very red.

She opened the basket and dropped blanket down that they both sat down on. They both pulled out all the food, which was quite a lot, and dug in. They talked for about anything and everything as they ate, sharing smiles and laughs. It was nice, Romeo thought. To be so close to someone that you could share anything and feel so comfortable.

"So why did you want to come here?" Romeo asked. Wendy tensed a little bit and Romeo frowned. Was she not as comfortable with him as he was with her. Why?

"I-I don't know. I guess I wanted to get out of the guild for a little bit," she muttered. Romeo shrugged, not wanting to push her. "I guess it's just a bit weird in there recently. You know with everyone falling for Mira's tricks everyone has been a little tense or too romantic to stand."

Romeo blinked at her, confused.

"I never got what Mira's tricks were all about that has everyone so crazy, but I haven't really felt awkward in the guild." Wendy looked down and began fidgeting with her hands.

"I guess it's a dragon thing," she muttered. Romeo got really close to Wendy and put his hand on her face. "W-what are you doing!?" she shrieked.

"Checking you for a fever. You keep getting all red." At this Wendy got even more red and her face felt much hotter. Romeo instantly thought she looked adorable but shook the thought away as quickly as it came. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I feel great," she said with a smile that looked a little forced. Romeo was starting to get upset.

"Wendy, tell me what's wrong. You've been acting weird all day. Did I do something?" Her eyes widened, and she quickly shook her head.

"No! Romeo of course you didn't do anything."

"Then what's wrong?" he asked again. They looked in each other's eyes and seemed to get lost in them. Neither realized that they were still close to each other. "Please?" he whispered.

After a few seconds, Wendy couldn't take it anymore and crashed her lips into his. Romeo sat frozen, slightly unware of what was happening as his best friend continued to kiss him. Wendy quickly pulled away and stared at Romeo, who was still frozen in place.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I-I don't know why I did that I just…" she said quickly, and Romeo finally started to react when he saw the tears building in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said as she got up to run, but he wouldn't let her. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him again.

"I-it's okay. You don't have to leave. I was just… surprised." He gave her a small smile that didn't seem to make her feel any better.

"Romeo, I don't want you to feel like you have to return my feelings because I'm completely okay if you just want to be friends, and I won't hold it against you-"

"You have feelings for me?" he said, cutting off her ramble. Wendy just stared at him like he was an idiot. Maybe he was.

"Why do you think I kissed you?"

"I don't know!" he said. "This is all really weird." Wendy deflated a little and Romeo regretted his words. He sat up and brought his finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I didn't mean it like that," he sighed. "I guess it's just weird because things make a lot more sense now." The question in her eyes made him realize he still wasn't explaining right.

"It just… it explains why I'm so comfortable. Why I feel like I can tell you anything, and why I want to tell you everything. Why I get this funny feeling when I look at you and why I always want to be so close to you."

"R-really?" she said, her eyes shining.

"Well… yeah," he breathed out, unconsciously aware that they were both moving in closer. He leaned in all the way and gave her a sweet, quick kiss on the lips.

They both blushed bright red as they sat across from each other and continued with there picnic date. They were both so distracted that even Wendy didn't hear the camera click from a few feet away.

"Don't you just love blackmail?" Mira said as she skipped back to the guild. Once she got back she immediately started looking for her next challenge. "Let's see… who needs my help?"

She stopped as she saw her sweet little sister staring longingly at… someone.

"Okay little sis, you're up next," she said with a smirk.

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm really sorry it took so long for it to come out. Leave me a review if you can and tell me what you thought.**

 **BYE**


End file.
